A rowing machine is a machine used to simulate a rowing action and is often used to exercise muscles in the legs, arms, core and back. Such rowing machines can be used to develop strength to enhance one's ability to row in the convenience of their homes without having to be in a boat on a body of water. Generally, the rowing machine includes handles which are positioned to be pulled towards the user to simulate a rowing action. Some types of rowing machines have a seat that can slide along a track. The user may sit on the seat and slide the seat forward as he or she begins the rowing action. During a stroke of the rowing action, the user pulls the handles with his back, arms and legs simultaneously while sliding the seat backward. The user then returns the seat and handles to the forward position to initiate another stroke. Such a rowing action provides the user with a full body workout.
One type of rowing machine is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0272568 issued to Leao Wang, et al. In this reference, a foldable rowing machine has a base, a sliding seat bar, and a wire-winding wheel. A resistance mechanism box extending from the base cooperates with an upright post to receive a rotating shaft in a shaft hole for rotatably supporting the sliding seat bar and the wire-winding wheel. Accordingly, in rotating the sliding seat upwardly and downwardly on the rotating shaft, the sliding seat bar is foldable in a storage and an operational position, respectively. Another type of rowing machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,546 issued to Lien-chaun Yang. Each of these references is herein incorporated by reference for all that they contain.